Swallowstar's Revenge
by Cinderfire16
Summary: "Apparently getting your way tends to run in the family." "Wait!" "StarClan won't accept you when I'm through with you!" "You monster!" "I love you!" "I'm so sorry..." One cats mistake comes back to haunt him all over again. If you don't learn from your mistakes, you are bound to repeat them... or your kits are.
1. Chapter 1

Swallowheart snuck another glance at the pale grey she-cat beside him as they traipsed through the WindClan moors. The unfortunate Fallenstar had taken ill on his last life and succumbed to greencough, leaving the inexperienced deputy to lead ThunderClan. The medicine cat, Russettail, had died of the same disease, and the cat with the most knowledge of herbs turned out to be his longtime crush. Sweetpaw had accepted the position and would get her name on the same night that he got his. Thank StarClan that he didn't know that. He would find out when they reached StarClan, and he couldn't do anything to stop her there.

"Swallowheart? What are you doing on our territory? And why is an apprentice with you instead of your medicine cat?" Rabbitfoot, the deputy of WindClan, intercepted them with a patrol of two other warriors, one of who sneered at the younger apprentice.

"Greetings. Rabbitfoot. I regret to inform you that Fallenstar and Russettail have both succumbed to greencough. Sweetpaw will be witness to my ceremony."

"That…" Rabbitfoot seemed to be at a loss for words. "I wish you well on your journey, then. Send my condolences to your Clan." With those words, she led her patrol away. The two cats trekked on.

* * *

"Swallowheart, your old name and life are no more. Welcome, Swallowstar."

* * *

"Cats of StarClan, we welcome Sweetfur among the ranks of the medicine cats!"

* * *

"You wretched she-cat!" The blue and white tom snarled. "You said that you loved me! You said we could be together!"

"I'm tired, Swallowstar. All the training in the world didn't prepare me for that battle. I couldn't do it!"

"You said it would only take a few more moons to find your apprentice!"

"I knew you would freak out like this! I'm sorry Swallowstar, but I'm a medicine cat now. I dedicated my life to StarClan's will. There's no changing that."

"StarClan won't accept you when I'm through with you." The new leader snarled.

* * *

"You monster!" Tansypaw hissed. Swallowstar glared at the yellow medicine cat apprentice.

"Leave us," He ordered the dark-eyed, golden she-cat beside him. Nightclaw, named for her eyes, scoffed but left them to their argument.

"What happened?"

"You know exactly what happened you fox-dung filth!" Tansypaw hissed lowly.

"And Sweetfur?"

"Is having her kits you good-for-nothing mouse-brain!"

"What?!" He yelped. "She was never meant to have kits!" He snarled.

"This is StarClan's answer to your actions, Swallowstar. You will care for whatever kits she has because it's your fault she has them in the first place!"

* * *

"Push, Sweetfur! You can do it." Tansypaw urged her mentor. The pale grey she-cat heaved breaths as she gave birth to hopefully what would be her only kit.

"Talonkit," She murmured. "May she be as strong as I could not."

They entered the camp to hateful yowls and outrage. Swallowstar had obviously not told them the whole truth, but she didn't care. She was too tired and his was the last face she wanted to see… he visited her anyway.

"Can I see it?" He asked softly. Sweetfur was sleeping so that was one obstacle down. If he could just get past the apprentice then he could see what his only kit looked like. He didn't regret Sweetfur at all, but he probably should have asked.

"No." Tansypaw growled. "You don't deserve it. Go back to Nightclaw, Swallowstar. You're no longer welcome here."


	2. Chapter 2

Talonkit stretched her limbs as she woke properly for the day. Surrounded by the scent of herbs, she knew them all by name, but she was going to be a warrior. Sweetfur said so and Tansypaw said so and some strange cat called Swallowstar said so. She hadn't been outside the medicine clearing very often, but Tansypaw said that was because the other cats didn't understand. Understand what, she didn't know, but everyone ignored her when she went outside the medicine clearing, and the other kits spat and called her names. She ignored them right back. She didn't even know who they were because no one would tell her anything. She just wanted to know!

"What's wrong, Talonkit?" Sweetfur was her mother, apparently. She was the best mother ever. She had plenty of milk and had even given the small kit bits of her prey. So far, she liked squirrel the best.

"Why won't cats tell me anything?" She asked.

Sweetfur shuddered. She'd hoped to hold off that conversation for as long as she could… until she could bear to face Swallowstar.

"I'll tell you when you're a warrior." The medicine cat promised.

"Okay," She sighed. Talonkit looked forward to that day, because she would have answers then.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Swallowstar's yowl brought cats crawling from their dens that early morning. He'd been waiting for the dawn patrol to return so he could begin.

"Cats of ThunderClan, this is a very important day! Today, three of our young kits become apprentices! Palekit, Tigerkit and Minnowkit, step forward!"

Sweetfur let out a low growl and wrapped her tail around Talonkit, angered that she still couldn't face the leader.

"What about Talonkit?" Tansypaw yowled.

"Excuse me?"

"Talonkit deserves to be an apprentice, Swallowstar. She's a cat, in case you haven't noticed!" The medicine cat apprentice's burning rage for her leader grew each time he did something wrong by Sweetfur. Each time her mentor hung her head or curled into herself made her want to claw the wretched tom!

"If she can join me on the Highrock then she can become an apprentice."

"You can't possibly be thinking of having my kits share a den with that… thing, are you?!" Flowertail was Tigerkit and Palekit's mother, and she was scandalized at the thought. "My kits can't live with that!"

"She's a cat you miserable excuse for a queen!"

"She's not worthy to even look at my kits much less sleep beside them!" Tigerkit fidgeted nervously at his mother's words. He didn't see what all the fuss was about. Sure Talonkit was Sweetfur's kit, but that wasn't her fault!

"Step forward, you four." Swallowstar cut the hysterical mother off and turned his attention back to the kits. Sweetfur nudged Talonkit forward as the other three scampered to the Highledge. Talonkit limped toward Swallowstar. No way was her twisted paw getting in the way of her apprentice ceremony! Tigerkit veered toward the determined she-kit and walked beside her, making sure that his fur brushed against hers and muttering words of encouragement.

Flowertail gasped and started toward her kit but Rockpelt, the kits' father, stopped her with a sheathed paw and calm eyes.

"He's growing up, Flowertail, and there's nothing to be done about it."

The two kits reached the base of the Highledge and Talonkit spoke.

"I'm ready, Swallowstar." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

The newly-named Talonpaw limped back to her mother, whose pride shone in her eyes.

"You'll be fine, Talonpaw. Streakclaw is a good cat. He'll help you to be the best warrior you can." She told her daughter.

"Congratulations, kit. You have me for a mentor." Aforementioned cat went over to greet his new apprentice, who had skittered off as soon as she had touched noses with him. "I'll take care of her." He promised Sweetfur.

* * *

Talonpaw gave her first catch to her mother. It was a squirrel that she caught on her fifth try. She gave the rest of her prey, a sparrow and two mice, to the elders, Patchtail and Mousestep. They didn't treat her like she was nothing. They regaled her with their stories like they would any other. Flowertail still hated her, but that was alright. She had friends. The other apprentices fed the queens with their catches, and no one complained. It was a pretty good leaffall.

* * *

Swallowstar kept watching her, probably waiting for her to fail so he could kick her out of the Clan. The blue and white leader would sit upon the Highrock and stare or she'd feel his eyes boring into her pelt when Streakclaw taught her how to hunt or he'd observe the way she fought Minnowpaw and Palepaw. It took a long time before she could, though, and he watched her as she snuck out to the training hollow with Streakclaw to practice more moves, to get stronger, to overcome her twisted paw. It took time and patience; neither of which she had much of. She had to prove herself if she wanted to become a warrior, and she had to get her name before Palepaw, Minnowpaw and Tigerpaw did so they couldn't tease her anymore.

No one would tease her as a warrior. Not when she knew fifteen different ways to weaken you with her twisted paw. She remembered one occasion where she got frustrated with Streakclaw and attacked him with all of her strength. He was a lot heavier and knew more moves than she did, but she was angry, and ignored all of that. Instead, she demanded to know why he wouldn't teach her what he knew. In response, he tackled her to the ground when she tried to scratch his face and pinned her there, explaining that if she had waited, that he wouldn't be able to do that. When she told her mother what he'd taught her, Sweetfur closed her eyes, fought back a shudder, and asked Streakclaw to find another way to teach her that. One that didn't involve being pinned down by a stronger cat. Streakclaw had been embarrassed, not knowing why she asked but accommodating her request.

The next training session, he taught her how to get out of a situation like that. He offered to teach Sweetfur, but she declined, trusting his judgment. She didn't want to see her daughter in the same position she was, no matter what the situation entailed. Unknown to them, Swallowstar watched from the Highledge, guilt in his eyes as the conversation reached his ears. He attended the next training session unknown, like every other time. He still couldn't look at Sweetfur without remembering the night he became leader. Tansypaw treated his wounds in his den.

* * *

She overheard Flowertail and Rockpelt arguing one day, over her of all cats! What reason would a mated couple who had nothing to gain from herself or Sweetfur have to argue over her? It looked like they would come to blows! She acted instinctively and placed herself between the two, facing Rockpelt.

"I think you should ask Swallowstar to lead a hunting patrol." She offered. "Maybe your anger can get us more prey."

Rockpelt had stopped upon sight of the younger she-cat and nodded.

"We'll have a feast tonight." He declared, relief in his gaze. He didn't spare a glance for his mate. Flowertail snarled at the medicine cat's daughter.

"I didn't need your help." She sneered.

"He was angry, Flowertail. I would rather him take that out on the prey than on you."

Rockpelt allowed her the first pick of the pile, which she gave to Flowertail. If the queen snapped less, she didn't bother to mention it.


	4. Chapter 4

Swallowstar never let her go to a Gathering. She would stay up just to hear the apprentices' stories but she'd never really met a cat from another Clan. Sure she knew of them, but meeting them was out of the question. She was to remain inside ThunderClan territory, away from even the border. She figured that it had something to do with whatever Sweetfur promised to tell her as a warrior. Needless to say, the attack on their camp by WindClan came as a shock to everyone in the camp. She raced to the medicine den. No cat would get anywhere near her mother or Tansyheart. It was against the Code to hurt them anyway, but just in case… Something heavy squished her to the ground and started clawing at her back. Another cat, she assumed. She yowled with each hit, but managed to wriggle free and score a few hits of her own. The cat, a red tabby with blue eyes, scoffed and threw her to the ground.

"You hare-brained ThunderClan cats think you rule the Clans, do you?" The she-cat sneered.

"I bet you aren't much better," Talonpaw panted. That earned her a long scratch on her flank. The weight was removed by a familiar blue pelt. Swallowstar had tossed the she-cat away like it was nothing.

"Get up and fight!" He snapped. Talonpaw scrambled to her feet as the leader bounded off. She made it after batting away a few more cats with what few moves she remembered, when a chilling wail arose from the medicine clearing. She pelted in to find Streakclaw and Tansyheart standing over Sweetfur, who looked as though she were sleeping in a very uncomfortable way. The fact that Tansyheart turned her over without protest or movement told her that Sweetfur was dead, like she said Russettail, the medicine cat before her, was dead.

"Rockpelt and I were defending the nursery," Streakclaw's quiet voice ripped her from her thoughts. "She just came out of nowhere and started fighting with us… some cat struck her down." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Sweetfur, I should have done better… you don't have to worry about Talonpaw, though." He muttered, a new edge to his voice. "I'll take care of her. Goodnight, sister."

He got to his paws just as Swallowstar entered the clearing. The blue and white tom stopped when he saw her mother's body, and turned tail back into the clearing. By this time, the battle had stopped completely.

"Who did this?" He snarled. "You all know the Warrior Code!"

"This battle was fair!" A WindClan cat snarled.

"Who would dare attack our medicine cat?! Which one of you rabbit-chasers killed Sweetfur?!" He roared. One cat stepped forward. She was small, and her fur was a light tan with darker brown markings that swirled across her body and brown covered her ears, tail-tip, and paws.

"If this is true, then I will take care of it. You are right. We know the Code just as well as you do, and although we simply wished to weaken you, no lives were meant to be taken, especially not that of your medicine cat. We will send food and herbs along with the traitor who did this, and you may do to them as you see fit."

"Thank you, Rabbitstar."

"This is the least we can do." The tan leader lifted her head and yowled. "WindClan, return to camp!"

The camp was free of enemies in heartbeats.

* * *

ThunderClan sat vigil for her mother, the only life lost in the so-called battle. Tansyheart smothered her mentor in herbs and dragged her body to the center of camp, as was the custom led by their ancestors. StarClan was especially bright because they gained such a wonderful cat. Her so-called Clanmates sat by her mother's body, whispering memories shared and condolences and well wishes. Swallowstar sat on one side of Sweetfur's body and Tansyheart settled Talonpaw and herself on the other side. The medicine cat glared at the leader, who sighed and laid his head between his paws.

"You have every reason to hate me for what I did, but please let me have this night with her. She was my friend."

"You don't deserve her." Tansyheart scowled. "But who am I to defy the leader?"

Talonpaw fell asleep to the sound of heartbeats and the disappearing smell of her mother.

* * *

Streakclaw gave her a while before he stormed into the den and dragged her out. She woke with a surprised yelp and dug her claws into the ground, struggling to rip herself free of her attacker. When that didn't work, she let herself go limp. He dropped her on the ground outside the apprentice den and allowed her to get her bearings.

"What was that for?!" She snapped.

"I'm not going to let you waste away because you lost your mother. It's been five sunrises and I haven't seen you go near the freshkill pile once! You need to eat. The Clan is starting to worry."

"The only reason any cat is to worry is if someone else makes them. I'm fine, Streakclaw. You don't need to bother."

"Let's go." Her mentor growled. Talonpaw followed the angry tom to the where the prey was stacked, but some cat intervened.

"Has she hunted today, Streakclaw? Have either of you?" A dark brown tom demanded.

"No, Treefang, but this apprentice hasn't eaten since Sweetfur's vigil five days ago. Let them pass." A cold voice and a flash of bright blue fur announced the leader's presence and the brown tom, Treefang, skittered back.

"Of course, Swallowstar." They were left to eat in peace.

Streakclaw wouldn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the day.

Swallowstar continued to watch from the Highrock.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more days passed since the incident, and Streakclaw told her that she would train with the other apprentices. Tigerpaw was more than happy to have her along, but Minnowpaw sneered at her and Palepaw simply ignored her.

The first round had her against Tigerpaw. She asked him not to go too easy despite her disability. He seemed confused, like he wouldn't dare. Talonpaw shook her head and got into position. Streakclaw had told her what to expect since Tigerpaw was bigger than her, and she spent just as much time slipping around him as she did shocking him to his fur with her newfound skills. The strength she lacked was made up for with deadly accuracy, and Lionfoot, Tigerpaw's mentor, gave an impressed nod when they were pulled apart.

Next was Palepaw, who was surprisingly easy to beat despite them being around the same size. Talonpaw had learned to dodge and hit bigger cats. Palepaw was a new kind of challenge... One that she met head-on like she had when she tackled Streakclaw. Palepaw didn't have anywhere for her to go, so she relied on strength and let loose the anger that she felt. Every name and insult and lost hope and trip-up she'd ever given Talonpaw was returned ten-fold. She did as much damage with sheathed claws as any cat could otherwise. When Palepaw was finally down for good, she loped over to the light she-cat and began to sniff her over. The one time she'd done this before was when she surprised Streakclaw and actually landed on him. She'd been so worried that she hurt him, but he nodded it off and congratulated her on her trick. Now Palepaw was injured and this was the least she could do.

"What are you doing, you freak?!" Minnowpaw hissed.

"Be quiet!" Talonpaw snapped. "If you really want to help, go get Tansyheart. Palepaw needs medicine and your ridicule does nothing for her." Minnowpaw stepped forward with unsheathed claws.

"Look here you piece of fox-dung-!"

"Go!" Talonpaw snarled before turning back to Palepaw.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Palepaw struggled to her paws and shook herself out.

"You've got some moves for a cat who spends so much time in the medicine den. I can barely feel my paws."

Talonpaw was too worried that she irreparably hurt the other she-cat to bask in her praise.

"Do they hurt or are they just numb?"

"Just feel a bit sore, but so does the rest of me. My paw feels weird though." The gold apprentice sat down and lifted her right paw. Talonpaw sniffed and prodded at it, receiving a hiss for her troubles.

"You sprained it at some point during our spar. I'll wrap it for you but do you think you can avoid using it until we get to camp?" She asked before instructing Tigerpaw to find marigold and cobwebs.

"I'm okay, Talonpaw. That was a pretty great match and thanks for helping."

"Sure?" Talonpaw wasn't used to this new attention, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Palepaw seemed nice enough but why?

Minnowpaw returned with Tansyheart in tow, who inspected Palepaw's newly wrapped paw and checked for other injuries.

"Whoever did this did a very good job. Why don't we head back to camp so I can check you over?"

"Talonpaw did it." Tigerpaw piped up.

"Did she now?" The medicine cat purred. "Nice going. I figured you had to pick a few things up even as a warrior in training."

"She's also the one who hurt Palepaw in the first place!" Minnowpaw spat.

"That's enough!" Galefur, her mentor, snapped. "It was battle training, Minnowpaw, and Talonpaw's quick thinking prevented even more harm to Palepaw. You've done nothing helpful at all and you're lucky I won't report you to Swallowstar for being so degrading. Go clean the dens!"

Minnowpaw glared at Talonpaw before racing back to camp.

Talonpaw blinked in surprise. That's the second time someone did something for her who wasn't Streakclaw or Sweetfur or Tansyheart. It was weird and she decided to ask Streakclaw about it later.

Flowertail pelted over to the group as soon as they reached the gorse barrier.

"My kits!" She wailed. "Minnowpaw told the Clan what happened. Get away from them you traitor! Palepaw might never walk again because of you!"

"What? Who told you that?" Tansyheart meowed in shock.

"I'll be fine, Mom. I just sprained my paw. Talonpaw even wrapped it for me."

"Then why would Minnowpaw say-?"

"What did Minnowpaw say, Flowertail? And why would you believe the word of an apprentice over that of your medicine cat?"

Swallowstar leapt down from the Highrock as the other cats entered the camp.

"I hardly believe an apprentice could do such damage to another cat of her own Clan."

That was that, apparently.

* * *

"I would like to see you in my den, Talonpaw." The blue and white leader disappeared leaving the grey apprentice to scrabble after him.

"Why do you keep watching me?" She asked when the leader settled in his nest.

"Excuse me?" The blue and white tom seemed stunned when the little grey apprentice confronted him. "What are you meowing about, kit?"

"I'm not a kit anymore! And you think I didn't see you when I was training with Streakclaw or sitting with Sweetfur and Tansyheart?!" The great leader flinched at her mother's name. "My mother said that she'd tell me what happened when I become a warrior. Can I ask you to keep that promise? You obviously know what was wrong with her so you must know what happened. It seems like you and Tansyheart are the only ones who know."

Swallowstar nodded.

"I will explain everything when you become a warrior, just as your mother would have. Now, about those moves Streakclaw taught you. Have you been practicing them?"

"Every day." Talonpaw affirmed.

"Show me."

"Okay, but I need more space."

She led the leader to the center of camp and asked him to face his den while she stood opposite him, facing the fresh-kill pile.

"Attack me." She ordered, feeling very much like a mentor. He sprang for her with sheathed claws and she slipped under him, allowing his massive bulk to throw him to the side and leaping on top of him in a way that prevented movement.

She hopped down from his back and he lay there, limp and unmoving. She knew not to fall for that. If she went any closer than he could trap her easily, without a thought.

After a few more seconds, he got to his paws.

"You were right not to come any closer. I see Streakclaw has taught you well."

Talonpaw nodded and sat with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Have you seen the other three? I think they know a bit more about how to fight than I do, because they're stronger. Being small has its uses, though, because I can get away from Tigerpaw with a similar move."

"I have seen them fight, but you are being taught differently and it's... interesting to see how you progress."

"Thanks..." Talonpaw mumbled.

"Would you like to see some of Tigerpaw and Palepaw's moves? Surely those are more interesting?"

"Minnowpaw perfected the leap-hold the other day."

Flowertail and Nightclaw were failing to get the great blue tom to be impressed by their own kits' improvements, and Talonpaw took the chance to sneak back to the apprentices den.

"What's so special about you?" Minnowpaw asked.

"I don't know." The grey apprentice mewed. "He asked me to show him one of the moves Streakclaw taught me. He'll probably ask you for the same when you least expect it."

Minnowpaw didn't speak to her for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, furball!" Talonpaw yowled and leapt to her paws, scratching whatever lay before her as something nipped her flank.

Minnowpaw sneered down at her as she blinked up with tired eyes.

"We're going on patrol with Swallowstar and we can't be late. Wake Tigerpaw and let's go!" She snapped as she nudged Palepaw.

Talonpaw turned to the large brown heap beside her and prodded him awake.

"We have dawn patrol, Tigerpaw. Come on or we'll be late."

The great striped tom lumbered to his paws and padded outside, grumbling about being woken up early. It was just past sunrise, and true to Minnowpaw's word, Swallowstar waited by the entrance, talking to their mentors.

"You're late." Fallowfur, Palepaw's mentor snapped. "Let's go."

The patrol, consisting of Fallowfur, Galefur, Swallowstar, and the other apprentices checked the RiverClan border. Talonpaw was fortunate enough to keep her balance, only stumbling but not falling completely.

"Intruders!" A black and white cat who looked to be about Tigerpaw's size, snapped at them.

"We're on our side of the border, kit." Fallowfur snapped.

"Troutstar said we have Sunningrocks now!" He sneered. Swallowstar snorted.

"Troutstar can tell me that himself, can't he?"

"You're still intruding! Get off my territory, fish-dung!" He snarled and lunged for Talonpaw, who landed on her back and pushed upward with all her might. It was barely enough to get the larger apprentice off of her, and he scratched at her side, leaving a huge gash along her flank and scars across her eye. She finally managed to pin him down by slipping out from under him and placing her unsheathed paw at his neck.

"My leader wants to kill you, if the look in his eyes is anything to go by, and Tigerpaw looks pretty upset too, but you've got someone waiting for you to get back with some fish, am I right?" The RiverClan apprentice nodded frantically.

"My mother is the deputy." He rasped.

"Go home. Tell your leader exactly what happened. Every mistake you made. If you don't then I will, and I bet your Troutstar wouldn't be too happy to hear that you got beat up by a disabled ThunderClan cat, now would he?" The tom shook his head and she let him up.

"Stupid squirrel-chasers." He scowled as he walked off.

Tigerpaw started after him but Talonpaw shook her head.

"He made a mistake that no one will let him forget. He doesn't need you to add to what I gave him."

"That was foolish, kit. You don't know what he'll do." Fallowfur snorted.

"He got the scars from somewhere, and if they try anything then at least we'll have the truth on our side.

"That was soft," Swallowstar growled. "You're losing blood from that wound." He informed her. It flared heat as her fur clumped with blood.

"I can fix it properly when we finish the patrol." She informed the blue tom as she loped over to a nearby bush and stuck swaths of cobwebs to her side.

"You've lost too much blood already. You're probably not even fit to walk, let alone around to the WindClan border and back. Fallowfur, take Talonpaw back to camp and rejoin the patrol when you can."

"Let me go with her?!" Tigerpaw blurted out quickly. "I'll come back with Fallowfur if I have to but I want to make sure she'll be okay. Please, Swallowstar!"

The leader rolled his eyes.

"If you must," he growled. Tigerpaw dipped his head and raced to catch up with the two she-cats.

* * *

"Why'd you leave?" Talonpaw wondered.

"I had to make sure you were going to be okay and Swallowstar understood that. He'd probably do the same for Nightclaw, I guess."

"I'm not your mate but if you insist. Just don't be creepy about it, or else Minnowpaw might kill me in my sleep."

"Why?" Tigerpaw was confused.

"She likes you."

"Do you?" He asked. Minnowpaw was too demanding. She'd drive her future mate crazy!

"Do I what?"

"Like me as much as Minnowpaw does."

"I don't know yet, but if you like her back then that's a disaster waiting to happen." Talonpaw snorted.

"She's probably the most demanding she-cat in all four Clans!" Tigerpaw scowled. "But as long as you want me around I'm not going to worry about it."

Fallowfur snorted about apprentices growing up too fast, but her eyes gleamed as she set Talonpaw up in the medicine den.

"What exactly happened?" Tansyheart asked upon sight of her mentor's scarred daughter.

"A RiverClan apprentice got cocky and attacked Talonpaw, but she showed him why that was wrong. Her moves were well suited to an apprentice with her... capabilities so Streakclaw is obviously doing something right." Fallowfur explained.

"Good to know," The medicine cat mused as she began to work on her patient. "It seems that even half-hearted she's got a skill for medicine... but that's of no matter. She wants to be a warrior and there's certainly nothing stopping her. Is there?" Tansyheart insisted. Fallowfur dipped her head.

"Certainly not."

"You may go. I must treat Talonpaw without distractions." Fallowfur nodded and left the den, while Tigerpaw settled himself not too far from Talonpaw.

"She'll be fine with me, I can assure you."

"I'm staying. " Tansyheart studied him a bit more.

"Just keep out of my way then."

"Alright." He rested his chin on his paws and stared at Talonpaw.

* * *

Eventually, Tigerpaw was called out for battle training and Streakclaw came to visit.

"Word around camp is that you tore up a RiverClan apprentice twice your size."

"He was lying and being mousebrained." Talonpaw groused. "And now Tansyheart won't let me out of the medicine den. I think I'm starting to understand why cats don't like coming here. Besides me, of course." Streakclaw started to say something, but Talonpaw went on.

"Do you know why everyone's being so nice now?"

Streakclaw blinked in shock.

"Cats are supposed to be nice, Talonpaw. Something happened and cats don't know what, but medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits. It's part of the Warrior Code, but they've moved on from that now and they're seeing you for who you really are. Don't ever let cats be mean for no reason, Talonpaw. Cats take advantage of nice cats so show them you've got some bite, yeah?"

"Galefur stuck up for me when Minnowpaw was being mousebrained and not helping Palepaw. It would be weird if she started being nice all of a sudden. And on the way back from patrol, Fallowfur carried me and Tigerpaw and I talked. I think he asked me to be his mate but I'm not sure. Minnowpaw likes him but he doesn't like her so I don't know how that'll work out. What do you think?"

"Do you like having Tigerpaw around?"

"Yes, but-."

"Then Minnowpaw and the others will just have to deal with that."

Swallowstar poked his head into the medicine den and Streakclaw glanced at him in surprise.

"Tansyheart is going to rip your fur off if she sees you here." He told the leader. The blue and white tom shrugged.

"She said it was fine as long as you stayed. I just wanted to see Talonpaw."

"Alright, then. We were talking about Minnowpaw and Tigerpaw." Talonpaw informed the leader.

"Why?" Swallowstar wondered.

"Minnowpaw likes Tigerpaw but on the way back, Tigerpaw said that he came back because he wanted to make sure I was okay and that you would do the same for Nightclaw"

"Indeed I would," The blue leader affirmed. "But we're mates. I have to look after all of the cats in my Clan, but I can't trust just anyone with Nightclaw's or Minnowpaw's safety. They are my family, so I want to make sure they're alright. I can see why Tigerpaw would make that comparison." Swallowstar snickered.

"I told him that Minnowpaw likes him, and she does, but he wanted to know if I did too. He called her the most demanding she-cat in all four Clans, but then he said that as long as I wanted him around that he wouldn't worry about it. Streakclaw says that everyone will just have to deal with it, but I feel kind of bad for Minnowpaw. I hope she finds some cat as nice as Tigerpaw. Speaking of nice, Galefur stuck up for me against Minnowpaw and Fallowfur carried me back to the medicine den. Streakclaw said that cats are supposed to be nice, but I think you, Streakclaw, Tansyheart, and Tigerpaw are the only nice ones but you're kind of weird about it. I caught Rockpelt and Flowertail arguing about me one night, so I asked him to go hunt because Flowertail would not have been okay if I hadn't. It seems kind of weird, but Streakclaw doesn't think so. If you're going around telling cats to be nice then stop it. They don't have any reason to like me so they shouldn't have to be nice to me."

"I've done no such thing, but Streakclaw is right."

"Normally he is, but this feels weird, like StarClan is playing some sick joke and I'm the only one who doesn't get it. Have you ever felt like that?" Swallowstar nodded.

"Sometimes," He admitted. "When I don't know what to do."

"What about you, Streakclaw?" Talonpaw asked.

"When Sweetfur died, I felt like the worst tom ever born. She was my sister and the medicine cat so she shouldn't have been fighting in the first place and I was right next to her and I still couldn't save her... it was the worst feeling ever."


	7. Chapter 7

Talonpaw was allowed out of the medicine den when Tansyheart came back but Streakclaw was given strict orders to bring her back at the first sign of trouble. Tigerpaw rammed into her when she hobbled out.

"Oomph!" She coughed out, staggering back from the force.

"It's nice to see you too?" She mewed as he sniffed her over.

Tigerpaw was being weird...

"Tansyheart wouldn't let me back in the medicine den at all yesterday, so I'm glad you're okay. I need your help to get Minnowpaw off my tail. She's relentless, Talonpaw!"

"Tigerpaw-."

"She's got this whole world planned where we became mates and had kits and lived happily ever after and it's gross! I don't want a mate right now, let alone kits!"

"Tigerpaw look!"

"And especially not with her!"

"Tigerpaw!"

"What?!" The frantic tom had paced himself into a frenzy.

"Is there any real reason for you to hate Minnowpaw?"

"Weren't you listening at all?! She was talking about kits!" Talonpaw rolled her eyes.

"Then ask her to stop, mousebrain! If she sees that she's making you uncomfortable then maybe she'll back off. Anyway, I think you should go apologize because you just embarrassed her in front of the whole camp."

"What?"

"I tried to tell you, but you were too busy ranting to see that almost every cat heard you. Go find Minnowpaw before something happens and apologize." Talonpaw ordered.

The striped tom nodded and loped off, determined to rectify his mistake.

Minnowpaw stalked to her nest later that evening, tears running down her face. Tigerpaw padded over to Talonpaw, who was keeping watch at the center of camp. Out of the medicine den did not mean out of camp, according to Tansyheart and Swallowstar.

"I apologized." He proclaimed. "She didn't really accept it though."

"No one likes having their dreams crushed, Tigerpaw, and love is one of those hurts that never really goes away."

"It's not my fault I can't love her like she wants me to."

"You could have let her down a bit more gently. You could have told her from the start that you weren't interested. You could have done anything but what you did, Tigerpaw."

"How is it my fault that she was so blind?!"

"It's not how she felt, Tigerpaw. It's how you handled it."

"What are you meowing about, Talonpaw?"

"Forget it. Ask some other cat. I'm going to sleep."

Tigerpaw stalked off in search of his father. Maybe Rockpelt could help him understand.

Talonpaw awoke to thorn-sharp claws at her throat.

"You took everything from me, you humiliated me in front of the entire Clan, and now you have the nerve to act sympathetic?!" Minnowpaw hissed. "I should kill you now!"

A wild look around showed that Tigerpaw and Palepaw were gone, probably out hunting or training. For that matter, the two she-cats weren't even in the den!

At least I could see my mother again. Talonpaw mused as the golden she-cat dug her claws deeper into the grey she-cat's throat.

"Talonpaw," That voice! Oh how she missed her mother!

"Sweetfur? It's so good to see you again!" Talonpaw yowled happily, barreling into her grey likeness.

"Oh, my kit, how you've grown!" Sweetfur purred as she licked her daughter's forehead.

"I'm glad to see you living well, sweet one, but you must wake up. Your time is not up yet, Talonpaw. StarClan is not ready for you this day. Go back to Tigerpaw, sweet one. Live your life well and we shall meet again."

"Swallowstar, you need to wake up!"

"Sweetfur?" The blue and white tom scrambled to his paws, head swinging wildly in search of the cat he loved.

"Find Talonpaw!"

"Sweetfur, I-."

"Find Talonpaw, Swallowstar. Find our daughter or getting into StarClan will be the least of your worries, because I will claw you when you do!"

"Of course, Sweetfur, right away!"

His eyes snapped open and he raced out of the den.

He had to find his daughters before something terrible happened!

Talonpaw got to her paws and started to walk. Going to StarClan had healed her wounds and given her strength. She felt like she could run forever!

She ran right into Swallowstar, whose panicked gaze melted into relief upon sight of her.

"Thank you, StarClan!" He murmured as he sniffed her over, obviously checking for injuries.

"I'm okay." Talonpaw offered quietly. "Mother made sure of that." Swallowstar paused in his licking to stare at the grey apprentice.

"You saw Sweetfur? Where?"

"In StarClan, where else? She said I couldn't stay, though."

"Did you want to?"

"I guess not." Talonpaw shrugged. "Not if you and Tigerpaw and Tansyheart and Streakclaw are here."

"Why me?" The blue tom wondered as the pair walked back to camp.

"You're the leader. And you're nice."

"Rockpelt is nice."

"I don't know why Rockpelt and Tigerpaw are nice, or why he likes me over Minnowpaw. Me, of all cats! Over who has to be one of the best she-cats in the Clan around his age!" Talonpaw snorted. "But they are and he does so I'll go with it. Tigerpaw is awesome. He'll probably be the best warrior in the Clan when he's done training."

"Or maybe just the biggest." Swallowstar snorted. "How did you end up in the middle of the woods, Talonpaw?"

"I asked Minnowpaw to walk with me because she was really upset and Tigerpaw wasn't helping. She yelled for a bit but then there was a fox that came out of nowhere. I told her to go back to camp and that I'd be right behind her."

"She didn't bother to help?!" The leader snapped.

"One of us had to go back and she's faster than me. It made sense, Swallowstar."

"You could have been killed, Talonpaw! Would that have made any sense? Died protecting an ungrateful apprentice who would rather have clawed you than look at you, let alone help you! You took on a fox, for StarClan's sake! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that your daughter had more to lose. I chased it off Clan territory, isn't that enough?" The grey she-cat hissed, stalking toward the apprentice den.

"Get Minnowpaw and both of you report to my den!" Swallowstar snarled as he scaled the Highrock.

"Give me one good reason not to confine you to camp and have you do all the apprentice chores everyday for the rest of your life!" Swallowstar roared when his mate and daughter entered his den. "Talonpaw took on a fox single-pawed while you were doing what? Because you were nowhere near camp when I came looking for you!"

"Father, I-."

"Swallowstar!" Two voices chorused, but there was only one he desired to hear right then, and she was long gone.

"Minnowpaw, go care for the elders, queens, whoever needs it. You will do exactly as they say whenever they say without complaint. No one is to help you. If you ask for anything other than what is needed to do your job then I will know. You're lucky I'm letting you keep your nest. Get out of my sight."

"What did that help?" Talonpaw scowled when the two golden she-cats left the den. "If you want to teach her a lesson then that won't work. She'll just be more angry, which might give her a better reason to do what she did."

"What do you suggest I do, kill her like she might as well have killed you? Angry or not, she's my kit."

"Of course not!" Talonpaw snapped. "That's mousebrained and cruel to more than just you. Instead of cementing her resentment, why not have show her why she made a mistake. Give her a reason to want to remain loyal."

"Like what, Sweetfur? You keep speaking in riddles that you expect the rest of us to understand but I have yet to make use of your StarClan-cursed talk!"

"Talonpaw, Swallowstar. Do you want me to get some poppy seeds? You don't look so good." The blue and white leader shook himself out.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry, Talonpaw. I'll take your suggestion but I need to clear my head."

Talonpaw dipped her head and backed out of the den.

Swallowstar prowled down the pile of boulders that led to his den and raced into the forest without a backwards glance.

"I was too late." He admitted to the clump of purple flowers at the center of the clearing. Sweetfur was long gone, but he would always have her meadow.

"You found her, Swallowstar. That's all I asked." A soft voice murmured.

"She took on a fox all by herself. Did you see her? She was so brave, Sweetfur, I bet she made you proud."

The blue and white leader flopped down in the middle of the field.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetfur, I failed!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why would you lie for me?" Minnowpaw cornered her by the fresh-kill pile, where she had intended to take some of her catch to Tansyheart.

"If I told the truth then you would be exiled. You would claim it was my fault your life was ruined and swear vengeance on the Clan while you were gone, training the entire time to wipe me out and destroying everything in the process. Call me selfish if you must, but you can't afford to mess up again so you might want to figure out what's so wrong with me and take it up with Swallowstar, because this was a one-time deal."

"Stay away from Tigerpaw and Swallowstar." Minnowpaw scowled. Tigerpaw bounded over to them, an excited look on his face.

"Swallowstar said we can go to the Gathering!" He exclaimed. Talonpaw was confused. she'd never been allowed out with the other cats before, so what was Swallowstar thinking? Why the change of heart?

"That's great, Tigerpaw!" Minnowpaw simpered. "When do we leave?" The brown apprentice turned his coldest glare on the golden she-cat.

"Not you." He growled. "Never you. Not after what you did to Talonpaw. I found you that night in the forest. There was no fox scent and you reeked of blood. I was going to bring her to Tansyheart but she'd already been healed by StarClan. She lied to Swallowstar for you! You mean to tell me that she nearly died for your jealousy?!" Tigerpaw hissed, stepping in front of the grey she-cat. "I'll keep your secret because Talonpaw must have a good reason to lie for you of all cats! But stay away from me, and don't even think about approaching Talonpaw. Ever! And Palepaw can't know the truth. It would crush her more than the lie ever will. Are we clear, Minnowpaw?"

"Yes." Talonpaw stared in shock as Minnowpaw burst into tears. Nightclaw pelted over in confusion.

"What happened?!" She demanded. Talonpaw backed away when the furious queen turned the glare on her. "What did you do to my daughter, you freaky deformed mistake?! What is the matter with you? Did your stupid medicine cat not love you enough? Now you want my daughter's life too?!"

"Minnowpaw got what she deserved." Tigerpaw sneered. "Now she's upset because she knows the truth." The striped apprentice informed the golden she-cat. "Don't forget what I said." Minnowpaw nodded, still sniffling.

Tigerpaw turned to find that Talonpaw had disappeared.

Please let her still be in camp! He begged silently before racing away.

Talonpaw scrambled up the Highrock, panting and blinking away whatever clouded her vision. She couldn't afford this. She had to get to Streakclaw! If she could just reach the next rock...! She tumbled down the pile and into something warm and furry. It was Treefang, the brown tom who wouldn't let her eat unless she hunted. He picked her up from the top of her neck and kept walking, like it was nothing.

They reached the den to find Swallowstar talking to Rockpelt and Streakclaw. She bolted to her mentor.

"Sweetfur loved me, right?" She blurted out.

"More than StarClan itself." He assured the grey apprentice. "Who told you otherwise?" Swallowstar prompted.

"Ask Nightclaw her opinion on deformed mistakes." Talonpaw muttered before racing out of the den.

"Wait!" The four toms could only watch as the small apprentice sailed over the edge of the cliff-like structure.

"Talonpaw!" Streakclaw yowled, pelting down the rocks followed by the other three.

The little she-cat was shaking herself out on unsteady paws when her mentor began to sniff her over.

"That was mouse-brained." Swallowstar informed the former medicine cat's daughter.

"I was mad and I forgot how to get down, so I took the easy way."

"The easy-. You could have died!" Rockpelt snapped.

"Why does everyone care so much?!" Talonpaw snarled. "At first it was just Sweetfur and Tansyheart but then Tigerpaw comes out of nowhere and starts saying he likes me and Palepaw was nice and Rockpelt has been avoiding Flowertail ever since they started arguing and Swallowstar has been way too concerned for Minnowpaw's liking so you might want to pay more attention to your actual family. Honestly, I don't know why everyone is so weird." Talonpaw was out of breath by then so she flopped onto the grass surrounded by four very confused toms and listened to by the rest of the cats in camp.

"You think we don't like you?" Treefang muttered incredulously. "Is that what this is all about?"

Talonpaw sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I just want everyone to stop acting like I'm StarClan's gift to cats everywhere."

"No one said anything about you being a gift." Nightclaw snorted. "I wouldn't wish you on any cat. There's a reason your mother was so depressed."

Streakclaw cast Swallowstar a look.

"I know we were all taught to respect she-cats, but your mate just insulted my dead sister and my apprentice in the same breath."

"You could hunt." Rockpelt offered, recalling Talonpaw's suggestion when he'd almost done the same.

"Or spar. I haven't had a good match in ages." Treefang suggested.

"His point is that he doesn't want to hurt anyone." Swallowstar snorted. "Go claw up a tree if you're that mad. I'll talk to Nightclaw."

"And Flowertail and Minnowpaw and whoever else thinks my apprentice is unworthy of ThunderClan. Show them exactly why they're wrong, Swallowstar, or I will." With those words, Streakclaw stalked into the forest. It didn't feel right, letting him go out alone...

"Can you go with him?" She asked Treefang. The deputy nodded.

"You feel it too?" She nodded. "Cats get into more trouble when they're angry. " The brown tom told her before pounding after Streakclaw.

"I'm going to sleep." Talonpaw mumbled as she got to her paws.

"You're going to the medicine den." Rockpelt ordered.

"Who died and made you my mentor?" Talonpaw groused. "I'll be fine!"

"Go." Swallowstar ordered. Seeing that she was well and truly outnumbered, she trudged to the medicine den, where Tansyheart gave her the herbs she needed and forced her into a nest.

"You know you don't have to get hurt to visit me." The medicine cat sounded rather exasperated when she saw Talonpaw guarded by Rockpelt and Swallowstar.

"Of course not!" The grey apprentice spat crossly. "Some cats just don't leave well enough alone, is all."

"That's not what I saw."

"Well they can't." She groaned when Tigerpaw raced over, looking frantic.

"What gave you the bright idea to throw yourself off of Highrock of all places?!" He snapped.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. I tossed myself over a small cliff for my own amusement." Talonpaw snorted.

"You're lucky you didn't break anything." Tansyheart muttered, cuffing her lightly over one ear.

"I knew that already! I told them I was fine! Can I go now?! This is my second time out of camp and I'm not going to let some stupid fall stop me from meeting other cats!"

"StarClan bless you, Talonpaw." Tansyheart chuckled, turning to Swallowstar. "If she seems off bring her back to camp no matter what anyone says."

"Of course." The blue and white tom muttered. Swallowstar yowled for the Gathering cats and Talonpaw sprang to her paws.


	9. Chapter 9

"Greetings, Rabbitstar."

"Hello, Swallowstar. I have yet to find the exact cat to admit to the crime, but I guarantee you that I will find them and you will have your vengeance soon." The brown she-cat glanced around the ThunderClan patrol and her eyes landed on Streakclaw and Talonpaw.

"You may go first." She insisted. "My Clan will follow."

"My thanks." The blue and white tom mewed as he led his cats to Fourtrees.

"Stay close and I'll take you to meet some of the warriors." Streakclaw offered. "Speak politely, but don't tell anything important that might cripple ThunderClan."

"Of course not!" Talonpaw groused. Why would I tell them anything that could hurt me?

"You can be friendly, but remember that these cats will be your enemies later, so don't get too close."

"Yes, Streakclaw." Talonpaw rolled her eyes as Tigerpaw raced to catch up with her.

"When Streakclaw's done showing you off to the warriors, I'd like you to meet some of the other apprentices!" He sounded more excited than she felt. To her, there would just be more cats to judge her for her twisted paw or comment that they'd never seen her before or imply that she was far too small to be an apprentice for long (which she hadn't). She'd barely gotten used to the ThunderClan cats, and they were her Clan!

"Hello," She had stuck with Streakclaw and he led her around to meet different cats. The first one she laid eyes on was the red-furred, blue-eyed she-cat from WindClan. "I'm Redpelt. You put up a pretty good fight the last we met. I didn't forget that in a hurry. Your mentor must be doing something right."

"Streakclaw is training me just fine!" Talonpaw snapped. Streakclaw rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Good." Redpelt mewed, obviously not offended. "I look forward to seeing you fight." She offered, nodding to Streakclaw before she loped off. Talonpaw scoffed.

"Are cats always that weird?"

"Be nice, Talonpaw." Streakclaw warned.

They met a few more warriors who were all pretty nice. One cat, Darkfur, also had a twisted paw and he barely blinked at the sight of her.

"Nice to meet you," Talonpaw offered, amazed that there was another cat like her. Darkfur's cold demeanor disappeared when he spoke.

"Hello," He murmured, cold green eyes warming slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Talonpaw, and before you ask, Streakclaw is the best mentor ever!"

"I'm sure he is." He sounded amused.

"Does your paw hurt?" She asked. "Mine did for a while, but I got used to it so now it doesn't anymore. Sometimes it flares up if I get hurt, but other than that it's just limp." She informed the black tom.

"Same here." Darkfur offered. "Good luck with your training, Talonpaw. Knock 'em on their backs for us, yes?"

"Okay!" The grey she-cat chirped. Streakclaw grinned at Darkfur and led her toward a group of cats more her size.

"Squirrell-breath?" The RiverClan deputy's son grinned when he saw her. "Well-fought!"

Were these cats all crazy?!

"Hello, fish-face." She grinned coldly. "Good to see you again."

"I'm Shellpaw."

"Talonpaw." She offered. Tigerpaw let out something of a low growl and Talonpaw rolled her eyes.

"Be nice!" She hissed what Streakclaw told her a few moments ago. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"These are…" And he started listing off names. Lionpaw was a tan ShadowClan tom along with his sister, Lizardpaw, a tortoiseshell. Shellpaw was black and white while his fellow apprentice, Rosepaw, was a pale red. Owlpaw and Volepaw were WindClan apprentices, and very interested in what was happening as a result of the last battle. Luckily, Tigerpaw warded them off before they could get far in their questions and it was time for the leaders to speak. She figured out that Troutstar was the RiverClan leader because he looked just like Shellpaw and the rest of his Clan. That left the mysterious ShadowClan leader, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes that Streakclaw called Snowstar.

Prey ran well but leaf-fall was coming, which seemed to be the general consensus of all four leaders. Neither Swallowstar nor Rabbitstar mentioned the battle, but the smaller brown she-cat approached her leader as they prepared to leave and he nodded at her words.

Some things are not meant for everyone to know.

They returned from the Gathering without much fanfare and told the remaining cats that not much happened. There were no accusations and for now, peace ruled the forest. Minnowpaw was still fuming, and it showed when she stalked over to the returning party, eyes on the two apprentices chosen.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked them. Tigerpaw growled and stepped forward but Talonpaw nodded. They snuck out while the others slept, completely unaware.


	10. Chapter 10

Minnowpaw led them to the meadow she found, a beautiful place filled with flowers and colorful leaves. Talonpaw decided that her favorite was the clump of purple flowers in the middle.

Neither of them noticed that the golden she-cat had unsheathed her claws. Talonpaw went down with a yelp and Tigerpaw whirled around to face Minnowpaw, noticing a crazed look in her eyes. Her claws were at Talonpaw's neck with the grey she-cat's paws crushed under their combined weight. She was well and truly trapped.

"What do you want?" Tigerpaw was getting sick of Minnowpaw's spoiled attitude and her grudge against Talonpaw. It was obvious that she would never understand.

"Say you love me, Tigerpaw. Be my mate. I don't know what you could possibly see in her that I don't already have, but you're so blind!" She screeched. "So I'll have to get rid of her and we can finally be together... but I have an even better idea!" The crazed leader's daughter purred.

"What are you meowing about? Get off of Talonpaw, you crazy she-cat!"

Minnowpaw leapt off the grey she-cat, blood staining her paws, and kicked her away, leaving her unconscious.

"Have my kits, Tigerpaw." She purred. The brown tom blinked in shock. What with StarClan was Minnowpaw on now?!

"Did you get into Tansyheart's stock? That stuff does weird things to healthy cats." He informed her. She purred and thrust her hindquarters near his, pushing him on his back despite his attempts to get her off without hurting her.

"Minnowpaw, what are you doing?!" I don't want to have your kits! I don't even want to mate with Talonpaw yet!

"Get off!" He whimpered. Part of it felt good, almost normal, but his brain overpowered his instincts. He had to get to Talonpaw, but he couldn't hurt Minnowpaw or he'd be in trouble with Rockpelt and Swallowstar!

And what would the rest of the Clan think if Minnowpaw said I hurt her? Palepaw would hate me forever!

Tigerpaw laid back and decided to let Minnowpaw have her way. It didn't hurt and hopefully it would be over before anyone found out.

"StarClan help me!" He whimpered as Minnowpaw moaned, clearly enjoying herself.

"Apparently getting your way runs in the family." Sweetfur looked every bit the same as she did on the day of Talonpaw's apprentice ceremony. Depressed, but determined, loathing flashed through her eyes.

"What?! No! Who would-?"

Swallowstar woke up and raced to the warrior's den, waking Nightclaw and Rockpelt in turn before pelting to the medicine den.

"Hate me later, our kits are in trouble!" Rockpelt hared to the apprentice den and came back with Palepaw. The five cats hared out of camp, leaving the remaining cats to wonder what was going on. Swallowstar knew exactly where to go... and StarClan help Minnowpaw when they found their kits.

The sight that greeted the five cats made Swallowstar snarl and knock Minnowpaw away. His daughter's eyes were glazed with the same pleasure he'd felt with Sweetfur, and it hit him all over again, just how wrong he'd been all those moons ago.

"Flashback?" Tansyheart murmured, watching the leader stare at his golden daughter in absolute horror. He nodded.

"I don't blame you, Swallowstar. At least you regret what you did." The yellow medicine cat offered as she led him to Talonpaw.

"Take the apprentices back to camp." He ordered. "Wake Treefang and have him guard Minnowpaw in the den beside the medicine clearing. Tell him he can choose the next cat when he gets tired and I trust his judgement. With those orders given, Tansyheart lifted Talonpaw onto his broad shoulders and they patrol loped off with the broken cats in tow. This would be a long night.

* * *

Talonpaw felt herself growing heavier as the meadow dimmed. Her mother had not appeared, but a tom called Russettail, her mentor, had told her that she was brave to do what she did and that Tigerpaw would need her now more than ever. She drifted then, lighter than air, and only now did she feel like she was ready to return. Her eyes snapped open and she heard a voice sigh. "Finally!"

Tigerpaw's warm weight was a comfort, and she basked in it for a few heartbeats before she noticed the shaking.

"What's wrong?" She murmured. He looked terrified and shame rolled off his pelt like a thick fog.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered, burying his face in her side. She waited, deciding to let him cry before she asked for what happened. "I had to because I didn't want to hurt her, we all know toms aren't supposed to hurt she-cats and I didn't want to be scorned let alone exiled or worse! So I let it happen and it felt disgusting because it's never happened before and it wasn't you and I hated it but I couldn't make her get off without hurting her but a patrol found us and you've been out for a week and there was so much blood but Tansyheart cleaned you up and you're awake now… you're okay, right? Does anywhere hurt?"

"I'm fine, but you're not. Minnowpaw… she-."

"Yeah." He muttered, head low. "I couldn't stop her."

"You said you wouldn't have been able to without hurting her, right?" Talonpaw offered.

"I thought you'd say that. That's kind of why I let it happen."

"It would have been okay if you did. Hurt her, I mean. She hurt you first."

He wasn't able to fight back, but I sure can. She stalked out of the medicine den with Tigerpaw on her heels, fur fluffed up and tail against his stomach.

"Talonpaw, what are you doing?!" He squeaked. She found Minnowpaw at the center of camp, a smug look on her face.

"Hello, Tigerpaw. Back for more?" Tigerpaw shrank back, claws unsheathed and shaking. She'd seen her mother do the exact same thing whenever Sweetfur saw Swallowstar… she would deal with that later. Now, she swiped at Minnowpaw with unsheathed claws.

"I've given you too many chances to back down!" She roared, stalking toward the golden she-cat. "Killing me wasn't enough? You had to hurt him too? Do you realize what you've done to him?!" Talonpaw snarled. Minnowpaw screeched with each hit and Talonpaw dodged her flailing claws. "You miserable, wretched fox-dung excuse of a cat! You can't make cats love you, no matter what you do! If this is how you react when someone rejects you then I pity the fool you get to fall in love with you, because he'll be wasting his time on a cold shell of a female, worth absolutely nothing when he could have anyone he wants. You should count yourself lucky that you're being let off so easily, because you have no idea what could be in store for you." Talonpaw growled. "May StarClan rest your soul enough to let you join them, because a cat like you is too weak to survive long in the Dark Forest. No matter how much you deserve it!" The grey she-cat hissed. "There will be no more chances, Minnowpaw. If you repeat what you've done to any cat, I will hunt you down and you will die. Are we clear?"

"Whatever." Minnowpaw sneered. "You're just mad because Tigerpaw's going to have my kits." She purred.

"I'm sure they'll be beautiful. Have fun watching another queen raise them, because no cat accepts what you've done. You don't deserve to be a mother."

She loped back to Tigerpaw, whose wide eyes had taken in all of what just happened.

"Whoa." He murmured. "That was-."

"I'm not done yet." She informed her friend. "Swallowstar's next." He trudged after her, guiding her up the Highrock and into the leader's den, where Swallowstar and Nightclaw were arguing.

"Leave, Nightclaw. Go whine over your daughter, because I don't want to hear it. What she did was unacceptable."

Nightclaw stalked off, leaving the leader alone with the two apprentices.

"You hurt my mother." The grey she-cat informed him. Swallowstar was cut off from speaking by Tigerpaw's low growl.

"Do you regret what you did?"

"Every day for as long as I'll live." He admitted. "I loved her, Talonpaw, and she actually loved me back, but she couldn't handle the bloodshed that came with being a warrior, so she chose the path of a medicine cat, and had I not acted, she would have been just as happy. We could have been together in StarClan, I know that now, but I was angry then, and all I knew was that she was leaving and I couldn't let that happen. She… she said StarClan forgave me, although I can't see how, but I've spent the rest of my lives trying to make it up to her, and I can only hope I'm still worthy of her love in StarClan, if they let me in."

"They will." Tigerpaw offered. Swallowstar blinked in shock as the striped apprentiice explained. "If Minnowpaw showed half the remorse you do, then I would forgive her as Sweetfur did you, but she didn't and you did. That's the difference between you and your daughter, Swallowstar, and that's why you're forgiven."

"Thank you, both of you. Fetch Palepaw for me, please? It's time you three earned your warrior names. You've shown remarkable growth and your last assessments were passed with flying colors."

"I don't-." Talonpaw objected.

"He must have been watching us when we were all sent on that hunting patrol a few days before the Gathering." Tigerpaw offered. "And he's probably been watching us fight as well. Don't fight it. Leader's word is the warrior code, remember? Let's get Palepaw. She'll be ecstatic!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Swallowstar yowled. Once everyone was seated, the ceremony began.

"Fallowfur, Lionfoot, Streakclaw, do you believe your apprentices are ready to be warriors?"

"I do." The three warriors chorused.

"Step forward, you three." Tigerpaw nosed a shocked Palepaw to her paws and together, the three apprentices met Swallowstar at the base of Highrock.

"I, Swallowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Palepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Palepaw nodded.

"I do." She replied, voice strong.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Palepaw, from this moment you will be known as Paleheart. StarClan honors your dedication and courage and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.

Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Tigerpaw dipped his head.

"I do." She replied, voice strong.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Talonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Talonpaw nodded.

"I do." She replied, voice strong.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Talonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Talonspirit. StarClan honors your compassion and determination and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Once they were all seated and the cheering stopped, Swallowstar continued.

"StarClan, I call to you as a leader and a father. My kit has done us wrong and although she does not deserve a warrior name, she cannot remain an apprentice forever. Minnowpaw, you will be called Minnowpelt and restricted to the queen's den for the rest of your days. Your kits will not be yours to raise, but whoever else will have them. StarClan willing, they turn out like Tigerclaw and Talonspirit or Paleheart, because your mother and I have clearly done you wrong. May StarClan have mercy on your soul, Minnowpelt, as they have on the rest of us."

The meeting dispersed without further cause and the cats set up for their vigil. It was long, but quiet, and the sharp, periodic breezes let the three cats know that Leafbare would come soon. They were releieved by Rockpelt, who nuzzled them each in turn, offering his congratulations.

" We made your nests, so sleep. You three have had a long few nights."


	12. Chapter 12

Tigerclaw went on a border patrol around sunhigh the next day, while Paleheart and Talonspirit competed to see who could bring back more prey. They broke even and both got first pick because they brought back most of what lay on the pile. Squirrel never tasted so good… She shared with Tigerclaw, who had a small vole as well, and gave her second piece of prey to Tansyheart.

* * *

Later that night, Tigerclaw led Talonspirit out of camp.

"Minnowpelt may have taken my choice the first time, but if you'll still have me, I'd like to give us a shot." He mumbled as they walked.

"There was never a question of that, Tigerclaw. It doesn't have to be now, though. We can wait until you're more comfortable."

"I'll never be comfortable around Minnowpaw." He scowled. "I'll get used to her, sure, but I won't be comfortable around any she-cat that's not related to me except for you, and I want to give you all of me just like I know you do."

"Lead the way, then." Talonspirit purred.

They spent the night in the meadow, making up for what Minnowpelt stole.

* * *

Minnowpelt did have Tigerclaw's kits, and Nightclaw had coddled her every step of the way, excited for grandkits that she would never have otherwise. It was a shame that Tigerclaw didn't just love her the way she wanted. One of the kits looked exactly like Tigerclaw, while the other looked like Swallowstar.

"Stripekit and Eaglekit." At least she'd been allowed to name her kits, but her litter would be cared for by Flowertail, whose own two kits were stillborn. She loved her kits with all her heart, and Rockpelt murmured his thanks to StarClan. Out of a complete and utter tragedy came a chance at happiness.

He wouldn't begrudge her that.

* * *

"Welcome to StarClan." Her voice washed over his ears like honey, a soothing balm, but…

"I can stay?"

"Cats can only be forgiven if they accept what they've done as wrong, Swallowstar. Your mate and daughter are not welcome, but they will not be punished as badly as others who reside in the Dark Forest."

"They made their choice, Sweetfur, and I made mine. I'll always choose you, and if I had known then what I know now-."

"Talonspirit wouldn't have been born. It had to be us, Swallowstar. She needed your stubbornness and my compassion, she needed to have grown up exactly the way she did, or nothing would have worked out right. It's a sad thought, but I'm happy now. I've been waiting for you as well."

"If you'll still have me, I'd like to show you the love I could never show Nightclaw."

"Then follow me."

The two lovers, reunited, twined their tails. Their purrs could almost be heard through StarClan.


End file.
